


Check up again?

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid has the hots for Law, Kid was a navy seal, Law works as a nurse in a veterans hospital, M/M, he had lost his arm during combat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid pays the Veterans Hospital a visit, like he had done a few times already. He loves to watch Law's ass, who works as a male nurse there. Finally he went in for the kill and the secret mission he was on went well in the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check up again?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_northstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_northstar/gifts).



It was rather quiet today. Most of the patients had been fairly easy to handle and so Law could finally finish some of his paper work. But the moment his butt had found its place in the soft leather chair behind the front desk he could hear a certain voice.

“Excuse me Ma…. Sir?” 

He knew this voice far too well. Deep, soft, maybe a bit rough along the edges. Slowly he looked up and met bright amber eyes. They were warm and soft as well, eventho his face looked hard and almost frightening. The scars over his left eyes were healed but will be forever evident on the handsome pale face. 

“Again?”

The redhead scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish grin and the male nurse couldn’t help but smile himself. 

“Seems like it, hu?”

Slowly he got up again and went towards one of the empty treatment rooms. The other followed him suit, like a puppy trailing after its owner. He had been like a lost puppy, a hurt and angry lost puppy. Eventho he looked like an attack dog, a watchdog… he had been a puppy in his opinion. 

The Ex-Navy Seal sat on top of the surgery couch and looked around rather happily. Not a sight one is greeted often in this room.

“How are you today, Mr. Eustass?”

“Still Kid, Mr. Trafalgar.”

He had to smirk at this one and tilted his head in acknowledge.

“So? How are you today… Kid?”

The redhead smiled at him, but started to frown a second after.

“It… had started to burn and itch again.”

This wasn’t new and the nurse frowned himself. The man had clearly some issues and some phantom limb pain. Mostly the hurt is just in his head and Law would tell him, but it wasn’t his job. He was just a nurse not a doctor, sadly.

“When had it started?”

“After I… woke up.”

Law slowly approached him and looked him up and down. 

“Would you mind open your shirt for me, Kid? I want to take a look before I call Dr. Kureha….”

“Urg… the old bat is still alive?”

The dark haired chuckled, while he watched the other struggle with the buttons and he had to bit back something he might regret later.

“Would you… help me?”

He blinked and nodded slowly. Well that wasn’t expected but with a soft smile on his tanned lips he opened the buttons, not even asking how he had managed to close them himself. When the younger man let the shirt glide down he was only clad in a white tank top, the dog tags were still around his neck. Quickly he followed the scar tissues with his eyes and could feel the others gaze on himself. Gold brown eyes flickering towards amber ones. Kid didn’t even blush or looked away, he simply kept looking at him, till he looked away with a soft blush on his tanned face.

“The scars are looking good, everything is healed. You know… the problem and the source of the itching can also have a … different one?”

“Mental I know. I… had woken up from a dream, before it had started to hurt and itch again.”

Law had turned around to get some rubber gloves. He should get the files of the young man. He had to admit… he was such an handsome one, not even the scars and the crooked nose could hide this. The male nurse had found himself with some rather not safe for work dreams thanks to the man, who was sitting on the couch behind him. He could feel the gaze upon himself. He had caught the other a few times already, staring at his butt and he would be lying if he denied that he felt flattered by this. 

“Would you go out and grab something to eat with me?”

Law turned around at the sudden question and found the redhead sitting there, staring up at him with a serious expression. Suddenly it was too hot in the room and the male nurse felt his mouth went dry.

“Uhm… that wouldn’t be…”

“...professional in the slightest I know… but maybe you are right. Maybe the ghost pain is really mostly mental issue… I… don’t wanna talk with a psych… but I can talk with you. It’s easy…”

The redhead slowly got up and went towards him. At first the other man had the urge to inch back, but at the same time, he knew the other didn’t wanted to be a threat so he stood still. 

“I… mostly just come back here because of you… I love our talks and our little squabbles... “

“And watching my ass.”

“And watching your ass move, yes.”

Law blinked in surprise, it had been just a joke, but the other looked dead serious and he felt a soft smile tugging at his lips.

“My shift is over at 7… maybe I would love to try something new?”

Kid grinned widely and nodded, grabbing his shirt and slipping it on without any problems, leaving it open.

“Maybe I can show you something new then!”

“I’m looking forward to it…”

And he really does, before the younger could leave, he called him back again.

"And... it's Law."

The bright smile was addicting and he could feel his own corners of his mouth rising thanks to it.

"See you later than.... Law!"


End file.
